The bet
by Mini-Yaoi-Tenshi
Summary: S3. In a tavern at Vinay, Rico makes a bet with her captain, and ultimately, lands him in the most embaressing situation possible. When Fred looses the bet, he has to go on a date. WITH BARTS! Yaoi, FredBarts


Warnings: YAOI!! Fred/Barts  
  
Author's notes: This was written for an RPG community event! The story so far. . . .  
  
Fred and Rico, had made a trip to Vinay del Zexay from their current home, Budehuc castle. Accompanying   
  
them was Cecile, Clive and Barts. Barts, wanting to go to the tavern, promptly disposed of Clive and Cecile   
  
by telling the guard commander that Clive, as a tourist, should have a proper tour. Thus, the young knight   
  
dragged our guild-member off onto a respectable view of Vinay del Zexay. In the tavern, Rico, Barts and   
  
Fred were all enjoying their drinks, when Rico, after two large glasses of wine, made a bet with her captain   
  
Fred. Accusing him of sometimes taking honor too seriously, she made a bet, that if he could for one day,   
  
not bring the subject of honor into a situation, then he would win and she would bother him no more of the   
  
subject. However, should he lose. . . the result was that he would have to dress up in a gown, let her do a   
  
makeover of him and ask a date with . . . her eyes scanned the tavern at this point, and landed on . . .   
  
Barts. Fred, being slightly tipsy himself, agreed. Hence, as well all know, our loving captain couldn't do it,   
  
and the result? He's now got himself a date with Barts and Clive is slightly creeped about a knight running   
  
around in a drag.  
  
Start   
  
Fred sat stiffly in the chair, hands folded in his lap. Had anyone unfamiliar with the knight passed by and   
  
looked, they would have only seen a proper maiden in a velvet blue gown. Had anyone from the 108 stars   
  
passed by, they would have seen Fred Maximillian, captain of the Maximillian knights sitting there, knuckles   
  
white, biting his lower lip and a small red dot on his forehead suggesting he had banged his head on a wall,   
  
at LEAST several times. He was currently sitting at a table in Mamie's café awaiting a certain skilled farmer. .   
  
.   
  
"Dang it." Barts muttered looking around, one hand shielding his vision as he glanced around the café   
  
looking for a certain male- female- SOMETHING knight!! Ahah! He gulped, brushed a bit of dirt from his   
  
fingers and took a deep breath. For the last three days, Fred had been so . . . distracted, almost avoiding him   
  
completely! Only yesterday had he found out why, he had been utterly stunned when Fred, in a blue gown   
  
(And actually looking very nice) had walked up to him, completely red and managed to get out stuttering;  
  
"I uh . . . . would you . . . go . . . outonadatewithme?" (Translation: . . .out on a date with me?) He rushed the   
  
last bit. Barts, who was still stunned, blinked and could only stare, making Fred go redder by the moment.   
  
Finally the farmer snapped out of it.  
  
"Wha-? Oh . . .uh . . .sure . . . I guess." He mumbled still gaping in shock. Even though his situation was   
  
completely embarrassing, Fred bowed hastily with a thank you, then dashed off.   
  
So, now there they sat, both completely silent, in Fred's case, the cause was embarrassment, in Bart's case,   
  
boredom.  
  
"So . . . um . ." Barts said dimly sipping a soda through his straw. Fred peeked at him through his bangs.   
  
Barts couldn't help but grin. "Don't be so shy, we should make the best of it while we can right? After all,   
  
with that deranged man eating pudding loose, who knows how long we have left?" He asked with a careless   
  
shrug. Fred chuckled softly.  
  
"I suppose." He sighed heavily. "I still can't believe I created Bite." He mumbled dimly, without realizing,   
  
his hands had relaxed slightly. Barts gave a humorous grin.  
  
"We'd better be careful, were on the top of that thing's hit-list."  
  
"Puddings have hit-lists?" Fred asked dryly, both stars chuckled softly. Suddenly Mamie popped up and   
  
grinned.   
  
"Here we are." The cook declared. "Your food Barts, for you and your young date." Mamie declared with a   
  
sly wink, then dashed off back to the kitchens. Fred turned a bright red again and looked down, his   
  
knuckles white again.  
  
"I'm sorry. This must be so embarrassing for you." He muttered red faced. Barts turned to look at him, still   
  
chewing his straw.  
  
"I think you're making this out to be a bigger deal than it is." He said calmly. Then laughed. "Cheer up, it's   
  
not that bad. It could be worse, I could be out here with Wan Fu in a dress instead." He joked. Fred was   
  
stunned for a moment, before laughing along with his friend.  
  
"So, now what?" Barts asked as they stood up from the table and stretched. Fred blinked.  
  
"I'm not sure. I've never uh . . ." He suddenly turned crimson.  
  
"Hey, if you keep turning red, you're going to start looking like one of my beetroots." Barts teased. Fred   
  
gave a dry grin, then sighed.  
  
"Well, I've uh . . . . never gone on a date before." He mumbled. Barts suddenly choked and pitched   
  
forward.   
  
"WHA-?!" The knight caught his arm before he fell on his face, and righted the other man.   
  
"Thanks." Barts said automatically before gaping. "But you've NEVER gone on a DATE before?!" He   
  
demanded in pure disbelief. "I can't believe it!"  
  
"Well it's true . . ." Fred muttered. There was a pause of uncomfortable silence, before Barts started   
  
laughing again.   
  
"Go figure, ha ha ha . . ." Barts muttered scratching his head. Suddenly he got an idea.  
  
"Well, it's almost sunset. You want to head over to Iksay village?" Fred turned to look at him.  
  
"Iksay?"  
  
"Yeah, the fields look really nice at sunset, although I'm sure their beauty has lost quite a bit of it's shine   
  
since I don't do my fields there anymore." He said dramatically. Fred grinned.  
  
"I'm sure. Why not, it will be a nice change." He said calmly and started a walk down the road, Iksay was   
  
barely 7 minutes away after all.  
  
A breeze ruffled Fred's hair as he leaned on the railing, his gaze traveling over the golden fields.  
  
"It's very beautiful." The knight commented as he let a small smile grace his lips. Barts stood next to him   
  
nodded.  
  
"Yeah. But uh . . ." Now it was his turn to blush red. "Not quite as beautiful as yo-" He began when Fred   
  
turned to look at him curiously and he panicked. "-yo-yogurt! Yeah, can't beat yogurt." And he laughed in   
  
a panicked way. Fred blinked.  
  
"Yogurt?" He repeated. "Well, alright. I suppose so." He said in a slightly wondering tone of voice. Self   
  
consciously, Barts was smacking himself on the head.  
  
'Stupid, stupid, stupid.' He cursed himself. Taking a deep breath, he steeled his nerves and coughed into   
  
his hand, grabbing the attention of Fred.  
  
"Did you have something to say?" He asked pleasantly, he had almost forgotten completely he was   
  
wearing a dress.  
  
"Fred . . . do you . . . . do you er, like me?" He asked somewhat hesitantly.  
  
"Like you?" He repeated. "As a friend? Certainly." He replied instantly. Oh the how naïve can you be   
  
Fred?  
  
"I mean like, you know . . .love." Barts tried again.  
  
"Love? Isn't that the same as like? Or are you talking in a sibling manner?" Apparently VERY naive . . .  
  
--.  
  
"I mean as in . . . do you love me . . . . that you would kiss me."  
  
Silence.  
  
It was an uncomfortable moment for both of them. Fred was in shock at the question, and Barts was   
  
shifting, wondering what would happened next. Would Fred be angry? Or would he leap into his arms and   
  
say; Take me now! Neither prospect seemed desirable, if you know what I mean. Fred finally closed his   
  
gaping mouth and clasped his hands behind him to stop Barts from seeing that they were trembling.  
  
"I . . ." He tried when his breath caught in his throat. He coughed to clear it and tried again. "I . . yes. Yes I   
  
do." He mumbled red faced and looked off to the side. Barts froze, in that one moment, the ice stopping   
  
time seemed to break and he suddenly felt bursting to the rim with energy.  
  
"Y-you MEAN it?!" Fred gave a tiny nod and blushed even deeper. Barts laughed and placing his fingers   
  
beneath the knight's chin, gently turned his face to stare at him. Fred swallowed hard as their gaze met, eye   
  
to eye. And slowly, ever so softly . . . Barts leaned in, and gently pressed his lips against Fred's in a   
  
delicate kiss. His free arm slid around Fred's waist gently, and after a bare moment of pause, Fred returned   
  
the kiss, just as softly. A moment passed, before Barts took his mouth away and gave the charming grin.  
  
"Did you like that?" He asked softly. Fred was still staring, then he squeaked and blushed again.  
  
"I . . . uh . . ." the knight stammered. Barts laughed.  
  
"You would think a captain could give a straightforward answer." He teased. Fred gave a mock glare.  
  
"You sir, are evil." He replied in an equally teasing voice.  
  
"I know. Isn't that what makes me cute?" He asked.  
  
"Hardly." Fred replied dimly, and before he could get another comment in, Barts reclaimed his lips.  
  
"So, I wonder what the residents of Budehuc will think about this." Barts commented dimly as they walked   
  
back to the castle, already passing his vegetable garden, with the exception of Barts having his arm now   
  
around Fred's waist. Fred sighed.  
  
"I'm not quite sure myself either." He muttered dimly. Suddenly he yelped as something cold and clammy   
  
wrapped itself around his ankle. Jumping away Fred gaped and peeled off a murky brown substance.  
  
"Bite!" He exclaimed in shock and before he could set down the putting it made an attempted bite for his   
  
hand causing him to drop it in reflex.  
  
"HOLY-!" Barts yelped out before grabbing a large flower pot and dunking it down on the pudding,   
  
trapping Bite beneath it. There was a moment of stunned silence, before Fred broke out laughing.  
  
"I suppose we should have seen that coming. We are, as you said, on the top of his hit-list."   
  
"Yeah, who'd guessed." Barts commented chuckling. "I'm not touching the little blasted thing. We'll but a   
  
rock over it as a weight and let Yun come and get it." He said placing a huge rock over the pot's top.  
  
"Won't it suffocate?" Fred asked brushing little pudding smudges off his hand.  
  
"Nah, it's got air holes in the top." Suddenly he looked at Fred and gently took his hand and examined it.  
  
"Did he bite you?"  
  
"No, I managed to get away in time." Fred said softly, a blush creeping onto his cheeks.   
  
"Well. Then you were lucky." Barts said easily and kissed the hand once before looking up at his new love.  
  
"I think I knew that before." Fred declared softly looking at Barts. And both knew he wasn't talking about   
  
escaping a murderous pudding.   
  
End   
  
Author's note: You know? He was lucky because he has Barts? Eh? Eh? pokes with elbow Oh forget it   
  
. . . [instantly has garbage chucked at her]  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Suikoden Three, I only own the plot, and Bite the man-eating pudding! For more   
  
info on that, check out;  
  
www.livejournal.com/community/suikorpg  
  
OR!!  
  
www.livejournal.com/users/fredcaptain 


End file.
